Era 4: A New Gem
by ObsidianPheonix26
Summary: Far into the distant future, long after the start of Era 3 and the redemption of the Diamonds, after Steven and Connie got married and started a family, after the Crystal Gems raised many generations of Universes, Steven decided to make one last change to Gem society before finally leaving this life in hopes of the return of a new Pink Diamond.
1. Chapter 1

Far into the distant future, long after the start of Era 3 and the redemption of the Diamonds, after Steven and Connie got married and started a family, after the Crystal Gems raised many generations of Universes, Steven decided to make one last change to Gem society before finally leaving this life in hopes of the return of a new Pink Diamond.

This change was to restart the practice of Gem Colonization, but only on planets without sentient organic life. in his final years, Steven and the Gems started the first Era 4 colony on Titan. instead of armies and drop ships, Titan was colonized only by the Crystal Gems, each doing their own part. Peridot still a certified Kindergartner, Lapis back to terraforming, even Bismuth brushed up on her construction skills years after the completion of Little Homeworld. Everyone contributed in their own way, with Steven overseeing everything from his home Diamond Base. He passed away shortly after the first gems emerged.

The first gem was a new type of gem called Jet, Formed from coating organic wood with gem goo. She had the appearance of a black Sapphire, though more masculine in appearance. She came out in a Leine tunic and an asymmetrical grey-scale kilt. Her gem was faceted to replace her single eye, like all sapphires, hidden under deep bangs. though unlike sapphires who see into the future, Jet can see into the past. She can receive visions of a place at will, and visions of a person, or gem, by contact. Knowing the past, objectively, Jet can help people get past events that may be colored by emotion and time.

Along with Jet's emergence, was a Black Pearl. Clad in a similarly asymmetrical tux, this pearl was made just for Jet, though not in the same way pearls used to be made for gems. Instead of a servant, she was customized to be more like a therapist, a healer of the mind. Working with Jet's past sight, she could help many people through traumas and complex emotions. She has the same hologram ability as any pearl, which can be a great aid in her purpose. She is a perfect confidante not only to Jet as a lifelong friend and partner, but to gems whose memories were still haunted by the Gem war, or the abuse from the old Authority.

These first gems were one set of many, each deployed to old colonies for the aid in the continued healing as the new era begins. This Prime set became instant Crystal Gems and made their home on Earth. They settled in just as Steven prepared to pass away, slowly aging back to the same age Connie was when she passed away. At his request, his Aunts, the Diamonds, helped remove his Gem. Yellow and Blue held him gently, as White used her nails to gingerly pull the diamond from it's place. Pink Steven appeared moments later, after brightly cycling through forms, similar to his first arrival. Pink, Rose, Young Steven, even his fusion forms, Stevonnie, Steg, Smoky, Rainbows 1.0 and 2, finally Sunstone then a flash, and standing there was an adult Steven, looking very similar to Greg when he met Rose. He walked over to his organic half and held his hand, "You can rest now, I'll give them the message. Say hi to Connie and Dad." With a smile, Organic Steven passed away.

Pink Steven turned towards those assembled around him on the beach, The Diamonds, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Lars and Lion(both aged but still very recognizable), and the new Jet and Black Pearl. "I've been working with Peridot and Pearl, sorry, my mom Pearl, about what to do and what could happen when we did it. What we found is this: First, removing my gem was the only way my organic body could die, the strength of the diamond and the emotional aging would have kept me alive as long as any gem. Second, the energy left in my gem once removed isn't stable, I will poof, and it will take about 5000 years before a new Pink Diamond will form." "Five thousand, six hundred thirty-two, give or take a decade or two" Peridot interjected. "We do know They won't be me, or Mom, or Rose" he continued, " but because I'm properly poofing, they will have all of our memories. One final discovery, Pink can come back quicker with one of two techniques, the math was fuzzy even for the smartest gems, but you can shave off two centuries by charging my diamond in a cure pool like the one we used for the corrupted gems, just take the gem in with you and make sure all four touch the water. The other way is fusion. Any combination will help, but the stronger the fusion, the lees time it'll take. we've determined the appearance will be as if I were still "Steven", just Pink, but the mind will be almost entirely the remaining gems. For example, say you charged my gem with Obsidian... she'd know she was Obsidian, but she'd act like Alexandrite."

Peridot interrupted again, "Steven, you don't have much time, please hurry" "Right, which brings me to my last request, I only used Obsidian as an example, I don't want the Crystal Gems to fuse for me. Diamonds, I want to spend the next three millennia with you." Ignoring the incredulous looks he received from everyone, he continued "A fusion of the four Diamonds would be the strongest fusion ever, and thus the fastest way to bring Pink Diamond back. You'll know when it's time for their return because your, our, appearance and personality will change immediately, and you'll unfuse. I'm so sorry, but all four will be poofed, only for a short century, so I'd prep your Pearls and Zircons to oversee anything going on at that time. I'm aware this is shocking and a lot to process, which is why I had Jets and Black Pearls made, these two to help the Earth gems, and Homeworld gets their own pair. Garnet, I'm going to need you to help our new friends in their adjusting, you know why, and before I fuse with the diamonds, have Jet hold my gem. Jet, you need to see the whole past of my gem, Pink, Rose and my lives need to be seen by someone. you'll know what to do when you see about 50 years ago. I have to go now, I love you all"


	2. Chapter 2

In a blinding light, Pink Steven poofed, his diamond sitting in the sand. Jet, as requested, walked up to it and held it close. She stood still for a very long time as everyone watched to see what would happen. As she stood, obviously reviewing the diamond's past, the light around her would fade in and out in a weird aura. Though it was late afternoon on the beach, sometimes it would look as bright as midday, sometimes as dark as a moonless night. For almost a half hour nobody could see anything, as Jet sucked the light away. It all came back in a flash and after a few minutes she looked up and handed the dim gem, now encased is a swirling grey bubble, to White Diamond. "Steven had a plan, please follow it or his death will be in vain. I know that me and Black Pearl were special among our gem types, made specifically for our friends, and I will do my best to follow what my Diamond, no, Steven had in mind. The first parts of which I will need assistance with per Steven's instructions." she looked at Garnet and her Pearl. "Garnet as you've probably seen, I must ask for a temporary unfusing as after I give a final message from Steven I will need your Sapphire specifically, but only momentarily"

Black Pearl approached Jet and held her hand, Pearl having explained what was needed on the trip back to Earth. She led the smaller gem in a slow waltz that had a few skipping jumps. The dance sped up until it became a rather energetic jig, finishing with a very large jump, the gems disappearing into the glare of the sun. What landed, however, was not two small gems. A tall, dark fusion stood in the center of the circle of mourners with one foot on either side of Steven's body. she knelt down and picked up the man, and set him in a boat that was docked at the shore. When she was done she stood at her full height and let those assembled take in the new fusion.

It was unclear before exactly where Black Pearl's gem was but in the fusion, it was very clearly on her chest, disguised as the clasp of her bolo tie, (her bow tie on the pearl herself). Jet's gem was still hidden under bangs but pearl's eyes are now visible. The fusion wore pearl's tux jacket now black with a white shirt, when before it was white with a black shirt, white tie, black gem. she also wore Jet's kilt, no longer asymmetric, but reaching mid calf, as opposed to the tradition knee length one that Jet sports. she stands about as tall as a quartz soldier but willowy, even dainty, save for her toned upper arms and calves. Once everyone had gotten used to her presence the fusion spoke. "My name is Black Tourmaline, and I am the reason Jets come with Pearls. Steven wanted Jet to see his past, but he wanted me to show you his plan."

Out of the tie gem came a dark hologram, very similar to Pearls when she dreams. it played a very specific memory of Steven standing in front of a mirror. "i'm preparing to give up my own form, but before that i have to do one more thing to make gemkind better, i have to show that fusion is no longer taboo, you've all made great strides in accepting accidental fusions and even letting them remain if they choose. but you still don't encourage the practice, elites and the upper crust all shun the very notion. if my plan works and the diamonds are seeing this, even after all this time i still see the looks of disgust whenever i fuse, no matter the reason, especially Rainbow. For this plan to work, the Diamonds need to fuse themselves. After running simulations, I'm certain that homeworld having one unified leader will go a long way for era 4 and new gems to be successful. I know I've given you a reason to fuse already, or will, but this is why it's necessary. And the next step to my plan will show the outcome, I know it will work. The Titan colony is just about ready to emerge and so my time is short, I love you all, please let love guide you forward"

The hologram ended, and Tourmaline unfused. Jet looked at the Diamonds, and told them that the next step could not occur until they all four fused. Knowing it was Pink's, no, Steven's last wish, they did just that, popping Steven's bubble. The gem was laid in Blue's hands, which were placed in Yellow's, the two smaller diamonds sitting in White's. Color radiated out pink in the middle, blue and yellow around it, and it all surrounded by white, it looked reminiscent of the corruption blast, but this time the change was not toxic.

What emerged was nothing like anyone could have guessed, there was no form, just light and in the middle were four clear gems, their points meeting in the middle, the shapes showing the Diamond Authority symbol. Suddenly the light spoke. " I am Paragon" her voice as clear as her gems, though eerily similar to White's. "The Perfect Diamond. My Presence is required, but you haven't explained why"

"My Diamond" Jet began "in a moment all will be explained. Garnet, I need Sapphire now" Garnet nodded, and unfused. Ruby looked nervous, but from being Garnet she knew this was needed. Sapphire floated over to Jet, the latter beginning to float as well. They held hands and floated in circles, faster and faster, until a dark blue sapphire hovered in their place.

"I am Star Sapphire, My Diamond. I need to touch your light and see how your story unfolds. Steven needed Sapphire's singular future vision, and Jet's tactile focus. Garnet foresaw that having the variable sight of the fusion would mar the result. Your Radiance, the equivalent of your hand please"

As soon as her hand touched the light, Star spoke "Your presence will be well received my Lady, though for many it is simply because they do not wish to anger you. Over the next few millennia, by your example, fusion will begin to flourish, purposeful and abundant. There will be beautiful blendings of personalities, and in new kindergartens, Peridots will actually suggest functional fusions, as I see Lapis' and Pearls paring with Sapphires, their projection abilities allowing others to see visions themselves. I also see Bismuths and Quartzes, alongside Agates and Peridots. There will be a slight hiccup at the time when Pink comes back, and I can't see what they will be like. It is after that, that you will have to decide if you will be Paragon again, or four diamonds, or somewhere in between" removing her hand Star unfuses and Garnet refuses.


	3. Chapter 3

Paragon decides to "hug" the assembled gems, and bid them luck before leaving for Homeworld. Everyone there places a hand on the boat carrying Steven and pushes it out to sea, Lapis slowly sinking the vessel just before it fades from view. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl sadly sing Steven's song "We Are the Crystal Gems" but when they get to Steven's name pearl breaks down. Bismuth fills the space and cheers them up with "That's Who We Are" brandishing her own stars and pointing out everyone else's

"Very appropriate Bismuth," Jet said. "I know that the Gem's time on Earth is frequently interrupted by having to clear up in-fighting on colonies, and Captain Barriga is also often bringing new fusions and off-colors home to Little Homeworld. this isn't going to stop. I've seen the future of this place as Star, and though prosperity is coming with Paragon's leadership, there are older gems who will resist the change, like the Aquamarine who first came to collect humans for Yellow, or Blue's Holly Agate. Steven's star has become a symbol of peace and hope throughout the Gem Federation. By the way, I'm really glad we didn't emerge into the old Empire, for one I wouldn't exist the way I am, I'd just be an off color sapphire, and I like Pad as her unique self. This is all because of Steven, and it's up to you to take up the star once more until Pink's return. Garnet can always see when you are needed, Lars will call home in a pinch, and Steven has worked with Peridot to allow any gem who has fused with Steven to access the "headspace" from Lion or Lars' end. Furthermore, to keep Beach City itself safe, Steven's descendants and the LH gems are here as protection. This is a hard journey, and preparations were made."

BP walked up to Pearl after this and asked for something from her gem. It was a sealed letter that Steven had given her ages ago. Jet announced that this letter was Steven's will, well, the written down version, as he had a mirror message for many people that Tourmaline was going to present to each person. The letter was unsealed and read by Jet.

_This is the will and testament of Steven Quartz Universe, Carrier of the Pink Diamond Gem and successor to the Legacy of the Crystal Gem Rose Quartz_

_Liberator of Homeworld and Redeemer of Gems, Healer of Corruption and Cracks_

_If this is being read then the Diamonds were given my gem and I've finally gone to be with Connie and my Dad. I've left My appreciation for you in this letter but I have other personal messages for each of you saved that you'll see in a little while_

_Pearl: You were always the most caring mom, and i know that at the beginning it was more your love and loyalty for my mom, but it grew into your own personal brand of emotion. You were a great teacher, and you can ask ANY of my kids and grandkids, Nana Pearl will never stop you from learning. The local school is so lucky to have you as the principal, and shop teacher. I've left you a ring with a very small shard of my gem embedded into it, don't worry I went to mom's fountain and it healed just fine. the ring will grant you access to anything that was made just for Pink or Rose, like the armory._

_Amethyst: My sister, I know at the beginning I called you the fun mom, but way before we ever met the diamonds, you fell into being my sibling. which could be the best analogy, since my mom made you too. You were always there when anyone needed to lighten up, and you always knew when to be serious and when to play. I know that Aunt Amy is a legend in this town, and Mr Smiley was really proud of you when you took over putting the fun in Funland at the end. I worked with Bismuth to grant you my shield, or a form of it so you can still use Smokey's yoyo._

_Garnet: To start off you are three of this city's favorite people. Thank you for taking over the theater from Jamie, even understanding you'd never love him back he still respected you all the way to the end. Ruby, your help at the big donut is essential, keeping the ovens going, and getting on the level of the kids who come in. Sapphire, you are helpful everywhere, helping people find missing loved ones, running the ice rink, you even helped bring back Cookie Cats! Better Than Ever!  
__Gran Garnet, well you know what all the Universes need to hear, and they always love your stories. I couldn't figure out anything to immediately gift you, but your message will hold something very special._

_Bismuth, Lapis, and "The Great and Loveable" Peridot: Little Homeworld would not be the same without you, you teach every new Gem how a life of ever changing freedom isn't as scary as it seems at first. You know that every person has a place they belong, and you three are always there to help them find it. With your help, and the one kindergarten on Titan, after the Jet teams and Nephrite pilots have emerged, the moon will be a perfect refuge for any remaining organic life that needs a home after Homeworld's old habits decimated their planets._

_Lars and Lion: Well, pretty much mostly Lars.. you guys are a Diamond's best friends... no offense to Spinels. now I apologize ahead of time for the traffic, but you are very important to the gems now, the last of me. You are actually holding some very important things right now, and soon that'll be distributed. There isn't anything in there for you guys but I did have Peridot upgrade the Incerator a little bit, and for Lion, my dad's van, kept in great condition all these years parked at the family car wash, the biggest box I can find._

_Most of the progeny don't really know me personally, though they are running the wash, some even running the hospital like grandma Priya but i do want you all to keep an eye out on them._

After Jet finished with the will she folded, it and handed it back to pearl. then she asked each Gem to come aside with her and Black Pearl, and Tourmaline would give them the message from Steven and what he left behind for them.


	4. Chapter 4

First up was Pearl.

Tourmaline sat with her on the beach with Lion, makings an odd circle of sorts. in the center of the circle a hologram was playing, only Steven's memories of pearl at the moment

She showed Pearl singing along with Steven the first time he played the crystal gem song, even so long ago he was fascinated with the love on her face when she sang about Rose Quartz.  
Pearl's wonder at the first time he summoned his shield.  
Steven's wonder at seeing Opal for the first time.  
Fusion practice, and the amazement at Stevonnie.  
Catching her watching while he slept, even though she promised not to.  
Pearlception, Steven going deeper and deeper into Pearl's Gem.  
Rainbow 2.0 and saving Ruby and Sapphire's gems  
The concerts with Steg, and showing some of Greg's thought's about Pearl (all good)  
His and Connie's wedding, the large cake she baked for them, and for once, she actually tried some.

Tourmaline backtracked to memories from Rose herself, hidden away in the gem.  
Rose and Pearl's first trip to the kindergarten.  
The siege on the cloud arena.  
The first time they fused into Rainbow Quartz.  
The war  
Every time Rose caught Pearl being jealous of Greg  
The last time they fused into Rainbow, mere months before Rose became pregnant with Steven  
Steven's birth, the last thing Rose saw before his arrival, was her.

Even further back, there were memories from Pink specifically.  
Pearl being presented to Pink.  
Simple day to day,cycle to cycle life of the smallest Diamond.  
Every time Pink returned from playing with Spinel.  
Every time Pearl joined in the visits to Spinel.  
The start of the Earth colony.  
The invention of Rose, and their first trip. (It was shown again because it was very important to Pink)  
The Crystal gems coming together, and every time Pearl was told not to tell the new allies that she was the Diamond they were all fighting.  
A Single Pale Rose. The last time she was ever Pink.

The hologram started again, this time with Steven as an adult, in front of a mirror.  
"Pearl, I know this must be very hard on you. You lost your Diamond and Reason for being made. You lost Mom, and your reason for independence, and now me, and I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you, but I've been alive way too long for a human, and it's time for you to truly be your own Pearl. You've changed so much since I was born, and more so since Spinel. Though he can't tell you in person, there's a memory I want you to see. Then you can wrap up with Tour. Since you can now go into the Pinkscape, there are a few things just for you, in the white chest. Please take care of them, some of them are very old."

The hologram changed one more time, Steven was sitting in front of his father Greg, and they were talking about Pearl. The conversation started off simply enough, like the other memories with Greg, just recapping some past adventures and complimenting her intelligence and ingenuity. Then Greg said something Pearl would never forget, " After she came back from Spinel's rejuvination, she's been different, better, she doesn't rely on you, son, or Garnet. Her fusions are more graceful, and I've noticed Opal's memory getting better. To be honest son, I'm starting to think of her differently myself, and I haven't felt this way about another person, let alone a gem, since your mother, and I think it's why Steg and Opal work well together..."  
"Dad? are you okay?"  
Yeah, Stuball, I'm just trying to say I think I've fallen in love with Pearl. Please don't tell her though, If i get to that point, i want to tell her myself, you can tell her if i don't after I'm gone."  
Steven and Pearl's voices overlapped when they said over the memory "He never did tell you/me" Then the hologram faded away.

Pearl stepped in through Lion's mane, and was immediately surrounded by the fuzzy pink grass, and as promised, on lion's hill, was a white chest and a key. She opened the lid and inside was Connie's sword, and a reforge of Rose's sword. Also included was a snow globe of beach city in pink glass to mimic Steven's bubble, and a metal shield that looked like Steven's. The gift that surprised her the most were portraits of Rainbow 2.0, Iridescent Quartz (a fusion of Opal and Steven), Tiger's Eye (Sardonyx and Steven), and Obsidian. Pearl remembered getting those paintings done, Sour cream's daughter definitely took after her grandmother. But what she treasured the most was a picture, obviously done on a computer, of Steg and Opal playing a Beachapalooza, and in the foreground was Greg and Pearl leaning on each other playing the guitar and bass, Steven and Amethyst Dueling on his guitar and her drums. "I think I loved you too" Pearl said sadly holding the picture, "but it's over again, isn't it?"

She stepped out with her chest, tears streaming down her face. Tourmaline looked at her, and gave her a hug," I'm done here, but when this is all finished, i'm always here to talk things over, and Jet and Black as well."  
"Thank you, I think I will talk to Black Pearl, after I've put everything away. Do you think Rose's room would activate with the ring Steven gave me? There's someone I need to see"  
"You know, I think it very well just might. That ring is supposed to make you the closest thing to Pink Diamond here on Earth"


	5. Chapter 5

Next was Garnet

Tourmaline sat with her on the beach with Lion, in the same odd circle. In the center of the circle her hologram was playing, Steven's memories of Garnet starting off again.

The first time he ever saw her unfuse, in that silly escapade in the snow. He wouldn't remember it while he grew up, but it was still there.  
Her verse in his song, he saw the love when she sang, and her passionate words finally made sense after they escaped from Jasper.  
Her stories from the past, of ruby and sapphire.  
Her words to Stevonnie  
The wedding, and how she held together even after Blue attacked  
Suntone  
Steven's wedding, she officiated his wedding just like he did hers

Tourmaline backtracked to memories from Rose herself, hidden away in the gem.

Meeting garnet for the first time, then the second.  
Coaching her though the war, knowing she was different than any gem.  
Garnet helping other gems to fuse during the war including Biggs and Bismuth  
Introducing her to music with Greg.  
Garnet telling her about being pregnant with Greg's child, and some of the consequences  
Garnet's last words to her as Steven was being born,"I saw this coming and it still hurts"

Even further back, there were memories from Pink specifically. Not of Garnet of course, but of Ruby and Sapphire.

Meeting with Blue and hearing the predictions of Sapphire  
Seeing the ruby team passing by  
Having a few balls thrown for various reasons and seeing them dance

The hologram started again, this time with Steven as an adult, in front of a mirror.  
"Garnet, I know me not being there is going to be difficult, you have to take the leadership role again. You just have to remember my mom's Fountain and my healing reservoir are both still there, and if you're ever stuck, just know that as much as you can see into the future, you can see into the past as well, I'm always here for you. There's a memory i need to show you, as I'm keeping a promise, because you know she's too shy to tell you herself. Then you can wrap up with Tour. Since you can now go into the Pinkscape, there are a few things just for you, in the red chest. Please take care of them, some of them are very old."

The hologram changed to a view of Peridot, speaking candidly. "I've Learned so much about this planet. The lifeforms here are fascinating, nothing like what's on Homeworld. but what I learned the most was from Garnet. I was finally able to fuse, with her, and it was a very interesting experience, our future vision reacted very strangely, and would change whenever a new variable was imagined. It was Tsavorite that pushed me to try and fuse with Lapis, and living as our semi permanent fusion, Turquoise, I wouldn't have it any other way now. I still have times where I'd prefer to just be me, and it's easier to consume Earth media side by side, but fusion has become a large part of our lives now. We will never forget Malachite or what she did, but Lapis knows that fusion isn't always bad now, and I'm not afraid. I want to thank Garnet for that, and you Steven for introducing us."

Three streams of tears fell from behind Garnet's visor as she looked up from the hologram to look over at Peridot sitting and talking with Lapis, watching a reboot of camp pining hearts on her tablet.

She stepped into Lion's mane and found the red chest made just for her, she knew mostly what was in it before opening it, so she brought it out first to open it with Tourmaline.

Inside, there were many things, Portraits of the fusions, just like Pearl had received, every possible permutation of the gems, even Steven fusing singularly with ruby and sapphire, creating Hematoid and Dumortierite respectively. there was also Steven fused with Sugelite: Scapolite, and Steven fused with Tsavorite (which at the time of the picture, was only Peridot's third and fourth time fusing ever) becoming Heliodor. There was a red and blue plated keytar, a bubble globe of the sky arena where she first fused, a bouquet in a bubble from her wedding, and a framed picture of Garnet with her old keytar, overlaid with Ruby on a guitar and sapphire on a keyboard. there was also a picture of Garnet's greatest achievement: the cluster's final form, and done without exploding the earth. A photo from space of a gem resembling a rainbow Pearl, formed around the planet. Now called Terra, the cluster's body protects the earth like a shield now, the planet becoming a part of her gem core, though she sleeps in her cluster more often than not.

Garnet gently placed everything back in the chest, and closed it. She looked up to Tourmaline and simply nodded and walked off. As she passed Peridot on her way to the temple, she ruffled her hair and gave her a smile. The smaller gem looked between Garnet and Tourmaline, and with understanding gave Lapis a quick hug and followed Garnet into the house. Their conversation could be heard across the beach as they finally talked out the shyness and really caught up. they came out crying remembering all that Steven had done to bring them closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Next was Amethyst, with her decision to have her story told in her room instead. She brought Lars in instead, obviously because there was really no room for Lion among the mess. Three chairs were found, well two chairs and a giant beanbag bed for Tourmaline.

As the hologram started a message from Steven came first this time. and in the circle on the floor a much younger boy spoke to a poofed purple gem. " Amethyst, I don't know if you're ever going to hear this, I don't know if you can hear inside your gem. but you're taking a very long time this time, and i'm worried something's gone wrong. I din't know how i'm going to fix our next problem without you, You and Smoky are the closest people to me besides Connie and Stevonnie. I don't want to force you out this time, you weren't poofed by Yellow, so that's not the problem, but it's been all day". As those words were spoken, Amethyst starts to glow and reform. Her light is brighter this time and her form is bigger. When it finally settles, she looks very much like she had, but now she's the size of a perfect quartz, just a little skinnier. "Hey Stee-man, you okay?" Her voice, now deeper, is still gentle in the question. Steven looks up and asks, "How did you do that?" "Do what?" "Come back bigger" "Bigger?" She walks off to a mirror and when she sees herself, she shouts. "Woah! I don't know how this happened, the only thought I had in there was that I'm a perfect quartz just the way I am, so I must've come back perfect..."  
The voice of Steven changed, to his older voice "You were perfect all along Ames, and the next time you poofed you came back as normal, and you were still perfect. You have to remember this, while I'm gone, I will always think you're perfect. Now Tour's going to show my gem's memories and then you need to grab your chest that i left behind, you have the purple one, and i put it on Lars' hill because I figured you'd want some privacy for this and lion doesn't fit in your room." Amethyst smiled at that, because that's exactly what she did. "once you have your chest you guys need to get with everyone else, and put up a screen in little homeworld, I have a message for the off colors and the uncorrupted gems along with lapis peri and bis."

Tour Switched the hologram to show the memories again, starting with Pink

As the rest of the Amethysts emerged there was one entry hole left, 8XM, that had not emerged, even after months the entry mark was the only indication something was there.  
Pink decided to stay as Rose to fight for the planet and for gems like the nearly forgotten 8XM.

Rose's memories came next:

After the corruption blast, Rose, Pearl and Garnet warped into the Kindergarden to check up on the damages, finding not ruined injectors, but a small purple gem, the forgotten 8XM. A new small hole where the entry mark was. Rose was overjoyed to see this particular Amethyst uncorrupted, though not without peculiarities. And it was at this point the crystal gems were complete.  
It took some time for Amethyst to develop her own personality, she still mimicked on occasion, which proved hilarious anytime she did Pearl. Well to anyone except Pearl.  
Rose always felt elation whenever she caught Amethyst bonding with her teammates and with the humans she brought along, Opal and Sugelite's first forms were glorious, and when Obsidian came along the team was deemed complete. Rose never fused with the others without Pearl, but she felt joy anytime she saw them fuse together.  
When Greg came along, Amethyst became fast friends with him as well. and was by their sides all the way until Steven was going to come,

Finally Steven's memories came, in much more detail than before, he was very close to amethyst.

His first good memory of Amethyst was that snowy day when the gems stole him away, at the time he was confused at the new baby in the van, and where was his friend? In context afterwards, he was just glad she was there to teach him to shape shift.  
He remembered her part in his song, not realizing at the time the difference between Homeworld and Earth, but glad to have her on his side nonetheless  
Her cheering him on at the sea spire  
Her test room, even after knowing it was faked, he still couldn't get the memory out of his head of that boulder coming out of her mouth...  
Her naming Stevonnie  
Seeing her interact with Bismuth, and enjoying the upgrade to her whip.  
Smoky Quartz, and the horror they shared seeing Jasper like that  
The days leading up to Garnet's wedding, even the day of with her trepidation using roses, she still kept her cool during the whole thing.  
His own wedding, and how she was the one to hand over the rings, when Stevonnie fused, the rings looped over and under each other.

After a few more flashes of happy times together, the hologram faded and Lars stood up.  
"Hey Ame, mind shifting smaller a bit? You"re a mite bigger than Steven in his heyday and he barely fit out of my hair..."

Amethyst shifted into her signature owl and flew in. sure enough there was a purple chest on the hill, just small enough to pull out. when she opened it, she found similar stuff to what the others got, her bubble globe was of the kindergarten, her kindergarten. with help from Peri, there were little hologram amethysts running around inside. she had all the paintings of her fusions, including one that was kept secret from everyone else. this painting was done by Vidalia herself, not her granddaughter, because this was way back when Connie was still alive, this was Smokonnie Quartz. Tall like Stevonnie, with her complexion, but with three arms, and freckles. and just a little pudge.  
She also received the same poster Pearl got, but she focused more on her and Steven. alongside the poster was a boombox and a case of cds (a little out of date now, but would fit in her room nicely) a note was attached reading "I figured you couldn't fit a drum set in the chest so i got you the next best thing, Dad's music and Sadie's."

Amethyst pulled the chest out of Lars' hair and found a spot to set it down. she took out her whip and bismuth's shield attachment and started yo-yo-ing for a few minutes. She then turned to Tourmaline, and told her it was time to go, and the three of them walked out into the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Tourmaline left the temple with Amethyst and Lars, everyone set about to gather all the gems on Earth in Little Homeworld, Terra not included, because she was the Earth. Everyone was given the day off of their human jobs, and helped set up for whatever Steven had in store.

Tourmaline defused and wandered away for a while, her and her components being only a couple days old, she needed to get her bearings.

They found a bench on a pier far away from the hustle and bustle of the preparations, and Jet and Black Pearl sat down to discuss their futures.

Black pearl started, "I wonder how the other pairs are getting along, or are they just fulfilling their purpose... listening to other's problems, finding solutions, not having problems of their own."

Jet continued, "We barely have our own problems, we emerged and brought to earth for a funeral... we haven't even started our real assignment. Every gem here is at least a few hundred years old, we're not even a hundred hours old yet."

"We may not know much about ourselves right now, but there is one thing I know, I prefer being black tourmaline. I'm all brain and heart, I can tell I was never made for anything more than talking. and you are made as not much more than a recorder, you aren't even meant to do anything with the knowledge you gain. But together, we have a purpose, a meaning greater than our individual uses"

"What about the other Tourmalines, are they staying fused, or do they not feel the same way as us?" Jet finished.

Pearl came up behind them, " Maybe you're not supposed to worry about your sisters, just yourselves." They jumped.  
"Well, are you only going to be Tour for Steven? Or have you decided to be one and not two"

"Both" they said together, Jet finishing with "there are things we do better alone, and things we need each other for. We were made for each other, quite literally"

"That's what I said about Volleyball. I was a fighter, Knight to Rose, Mother of Steven. She was a lover, a tortured soul, a sister to Pink. When we're together though, we're for each other, sisters, best friends, confidantes. Did you know that she has a real weapon now? A halberd, with ribbons everywhere, and she still uses her dancing wand. For everything. She fits right in when she's here, and sticks out beautifully on Homeworld. She's still working with the Diamond's Pearls, back in Pink's court. Until Paragon's changes anyway."

"I saw that. when we held your hand before you left, " B. Pearl said fiddling with her tie. "I couldn't show you now, but there was a memory of her that stuck out, of your fusion, something that you thought, not said. I'll have to get back to you on that, pearl to pearl, but it resonated with me."

"It's fine sis, I only came by because the preparations are almost done, and figured you two would want to get back to find your place with us. We'll finish talking later."

The gems got up and walked to Little Homeworld, not bothering to take the warp. For some time they walked in silence, until the screen that was being set up came into view. There was a flash of light and Tourmaline stood tall behind Pearl, offering to give her a lift the rest of the way. Pearl asked if she could replay some memories with Steven on the way and Tourmaline obliged, a little hologram in her palm, watching the gems play baseball, (pretty much between Steven and Pearl's memories, they were watching Hit the Diamond)

When they arrived Tourmaline set Pearl down and went to the back of the clearing, trying to find a place that she could project to the whole screen from without being blocked. She found her place and motioned the Crystal Gems over.

"It's almost time for the last memories to be shown. We have a limit on how long we can show anything with accuracy after reading an object, and the longer ago them memory, the less time we have. We still have a few days for this, but we know it's going to be hard to get everyone here, so please hurry and assemble any and all gems Steven's had contact with since realizing he was a Diamond. except Paragon and their pearls. Though I suspect Pink Pearl, the one you call Volleyball, might want to join us if Paragon will allow it."

Peridot piped up," I know how to get a hold of everyone, I have a copy of the communicator station the pearls used for Steven's false start coronation. That should work. Obviously we could end up with a few unsavories showing up, and some people not showing up that we'd like to be here, but that should work out fantastically."  
"I'll help you" Pearl replied, "do we need anyone else?"  
"No but we might need our secret to be let out..."  
"You really ready for everyone to meet her? The only other people who know her are Lapis and Garnet..."  
"She's our best scientist, if we need intelligence on this scale we need her"  
"You're right, well I guess it's time, everyone we'd like you to meet: Actinolite"

The two gems didn't even dance to sync, they just started walking towards one another. Three steps away their gems glowed and they literally just stepped into each other. There was a flash and then green pixels showered down and there was a four armed, four eyed gem standing about Garnet's height. Her hair was sill in Peri's triangle shape, but stuck out the back into a full pyramid. Her visor rounded and looking like Sardonyx but green. Pearl;s nose jutted out above Peri's lips. She was dressed in a lab coat version of Pearl's jacket, with an alien on the pocket with stars in it's eyes. The jacket was laid over Peridot's leotard, though the colors essentially inverted on her leggings, green stars on black legs. When she moved to the front of the group to speak, swirls of pink played with the light in the coat.

" I'll get to work on the communications" she said, her voice sounding like a lower version of Yellow Pearl's nasal whine, (I had imagined Amy from Big Bang Theory doing a Peridot impression) and pulled a couple tablets out of her pearl and walked away furiously clicking on them.

Garnet cut in "I apologize for her abruptness, those two have hyper focus when together. She'll be done in about 36 hours and after the message it should only take about 24 more for everyone to show up. Peridot is right though before we begin we're going to have a fight on our hands, I've seen any number of our enemies showing up, Tourmaline will you help? Can you help?"

"I guess we'll find out," Tourmaline finished, looking out into the distance...


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days the warp started to glow bringing guest after guest, and many ships landed in the water as well. One of these ships, a roaming eye, carried a couple people wanting to cause trouble. First out of the works was Bluebird, surprisingly stable, grabbing everyone in her path and asking where was Steven, letting them go when they all burst into tears, assuming she just scared them.

Behind her was Holly Blue, yelling and screaming that just as she finally decided to think for herself, the Diamonds, no Diamond, came back into the picture, and it was all Steven's fault. she ignored everyone's cries as she stomped after the little red and blue gem in front of her.

Behind them a green ship touched down and wave after wave of gems came pouring out, lead by Emerald. Emerald was not yelling about Steven, she still just wanted her ship back from Lars, but she knew the only way to get to Lars was to fight the Crystal Gems and here they all were...

Now on the beach there were two large groups of gems. Right in front of little Homeworld, were the Crystal Gems and their allies, and standing by the water was a horde of hostile gems yelling for Steven's shattering.

Just as the groups were about to charge at each other, Tourmaline yelled out and a wave of pure darkness covered the beach, stopping everyone in their tracks.  
"If you all are going to fight over something like this you have better know the whole story, this was just going to be a final message from Steven before I lost all his memories, but now all of you will have to witness the whole of everything he was. Everything the Pink Diamond gem had within it from Her emergence, to Her poofing, to Steven's birth, life and death. Yes death, so you gems calling for Steven's blood and gem are very much late. If you decide to fight after everything you will see here, then I will have no choice but to fight with my family and defend my new home." and with that she screamed and the dome of darkness turned into a hologram surrounding everyone.

The dome showed a star, a red giant. on the verge of collapse. but when that final flare happened what remained was not a black hole, or neutron star, but a gem, a perfectly cut Pink Diamond. A White ship approached and scooped up the gem. Inside the ship were three other Diamonds, White, Yellow, and Blue, looking more like their murals. White wondered why Red's gem looked so pale, picking the gem up and turning it over in her hand. Yellow wondered why they found the gem only and not a fully emerged sister. Blue, was just happy she didn't have to be the baby anymore, and could finally have more responsibility. With a flash of pink light the gem lifted out of White's hand and started to take form. when the light died down standing before them was Pink Diamond, standing only to Blue's hips.

White was aghast, "You're off color? You, a Diamond, off color... you were supposed to be red, like the blood of organics we've had to destroy to colonize, what went wrong?"  
Yellow was confused, "Were you over cooked? You're so little, and you didn't emerge in the collapse, did we put you in too soon? too late? our Peridots said you should have been a perfect red diamond incubating in that star... what happened?"  
Blue on the other hand just started crying, inconsolable after everything her sisters have said, and when she started crying every gem on the ship started crying too.  
White regained her composure first, still shedding tears but the sorrow out of her voice. "Shatter every gem on this ship, and every gem on Homeworld who knew of Red Diamond. Let's just be thankful we did not plan or construct her palace or throne yet. Pink, as she is pink... Pink will stay in my palace until properly colored arrangements are made. we will go on as if this was the desired outcome. Yellow, finish colonies that have started, but do not begin any more, we have to analyze her essence before adding it to the injectors, Blue, you will have to tutor our newest Diamond in the ways of leadership, and somebody find a Reef and get this child a Pearl... wait... send for someone to craft a pink pearl, Yellow and Blue, would you like to do the shattering here or poof and bubble for transport?"

"Here" and with that Pink Diamond was ushered out of the room by the matriarch and sequestered for a century until her pearl was ready.

After that, Tour's dome started shrinking but as it touched each gem as it passed, their eyes went black, wholly black, as Tourmaline passed on her hologram directly into each gem, much like Garnet passing on her future vision. As these were gems who could process information faster than anyone, this was the best way to get the whole story told as fast as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Images flashed before the gems' eyes, as they relived every sight, thought and emotion Pink, Rose and Steven ever had. and even some times they didn't remember as the gem itself had memories the form never kept. Thousands of years passed for the enraptured beings as only minutes passed in real time. Unfortunately, Black Tourmaline couldn't control what she showed at this point, so even the secret lives came to light. Pink cracking Vollyball's eye, every secret she kept from Pearl, every intimate moment with Greg, and in Steven's life, intimate moments with Connie. Everything was shown, every message, even the ones show specifically to each gem at the funeral, all the way up to jet handing the gem to the diamonds, the hologram fading away as the gem left her hands.

As everyone's eyes came back into focus, a hush fell over those assembled. Tourmaline unfused and the gems fell to the ground. B. Pearl throwing one last message before passing out. Steven's image hung in the air, "I love you all, even if at times you didn't return it. Please be at peace when I'm gone, and know that the new Pink Diamond will hold these memories even if she can't access them. The gems who brought you my message have one more mission, but not for some time. When my gem reforms, she is to be the one to show Pink who she was, who I was, and who my mother was."

Nobody moved for what felt like ages. then slowly the sounds of gem weapons poofing were heard, and the groans of the two incapacitated gems as they awoke, until there were just two sets of gems staring at each other. Jet looked at her companion and held her hand. They tried to fuse, but could not meld their forms at all. B. Pearl tried to form a hologram to make an announcement but gone were her full color projections and instead a black and white image hung in the air. "Gems, do not worry, the vast majority of the memories you have seen will fade, but it was something you all needed to see. This should not be a place of fighting it should be a place to remember our temporarily departed Diamond, our Friend, our Family. But if you must let out frustrations, then let the day pass and what you have seen sink in. At dawn we will make our final decisions. Neither myself or Jet can tell the future, but there is a possibility that there are side effects to what just happened that we will need to address before then." The hologram faded into a four pointed star, and blinked out.

Hours passed with hardly any movement, though the groups joined tighter around each other to converse better. On the Crystal gem's side, Pearl, Garnet, amethyst, the Temps and the off colors gathered around tourmaline's components to find out just what B. Pearl meant by side effects.  
"I'm not sure" said Jet, "we tried to fuse, and we could not, we tried to use our powers, and those were muted. Even now, I cannot see more than two days into the past on anything, but the time is getting longer each time I try."  
Pearl chimed in, "I didn't dismiss my weapon either, it just went away, and I saw the faces on some of the other side when theirs poofed, they didn't either."  
"This is bad, I can't see anything definitive in the future either, but I'm afraid to unfuse to see if Sapphire would have any luck. Any time I look into the future where I try unfusing I don't see it working when I try to come back." Garnet added. "Oh no, I'm too late," she continued, staring horrified at the off colors, specifically Flourite. A soft light surrounded to very large fusion, and as it got brighter the glow began in Garnet and Rhodonite as well. In fact soft lights were glowing across both camps, as fusions began to glow, the older or more complex a fusion was the brighter they glowed. After a few seconds pops were heard as the lights split and many gems fell, and soon in front of the crystal gems, where three gems stood, now lay ten. Ruby and Sapphire stood up first, clinging to each other trying to join back, with no success. Next up on their feet was Rhodonite, or well, her pearl and ruby components, dressed in very homeworld appearing outfits, but where diamonds would be were pink lion's mane stars. Red pearl was hiding behind her Ruby companion, or trying to, but with her red being so dark and her being twice the size of her partner, it wasn't working so well. After everyone got their bearing, they looked around trying to determine where Flourite's components were, the remaining six gems blending into the crowd.

One by one they stepped forward, interestingly led by a shy violet pearl, her gem in her chest, "Let me introduce ourselves," she began "we are, ahem were, Flourite, as you can see fusion isn't working, so we're about as together as we can be, I'm obviously a Pearl, Previously in Blue's court, I belonged to a very sweet but firm handed purple sapphire. I was sent on an errand to Yellow's court and met a very inquisitive peridot, not much unlike your own, 6YT. Frequently I would find reasons to go to Yellow's court to meet with my friend, and we became closer than friends, eventually resulting in our first fusion, culminating in a more focus and proper version of your fusion Ms Pearl"  
6YT, with her gem in her forehead, piped up, "Her sapphire knew what had happened and dismissed pearl, abandoning her as a mercy instead of having her shattered. I was poofed as a result of my actions and Pearl stole my gem, we were so lucky we weren't rejuvenated. That's when we first started hiding in the kindergarten. There we found our missing pieces. Beryl, the uh, short one over there,"pointed to a brown figure with a gem in her navel "turned out she was an earth type gem like aquamarines, obviously moving dirt and rocks instead of water. She kept us grounded" giggles " in such a dark time, we Fused with her and became Goshenite."  
"After I joined," Beryl we ran into the other two Peridots, off color themselves, and T just couldn't leave them behind, they joined us at the same time and Flourite was born." The other Peridots came out from behind her, one was blue instead of green, and the other looked more like a Pearl with an Afro.

"Now what are we going to do, like this?" V. Pearl asked. The other unfused gems murmured in agreement.  
Jet replied "We wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn broke, the night ending after glows of fusions trying to re-fuse and a hologram from the many Pearls explaining what was going on. Jet and B. Pearl stepped into the space between the two camps and declared the time was here to decide what to do about the confrontation. They explained that the fusion glitching was going to last for weeks if not months, and the power drain, while improving would still last a few weeks as well, these facts were confirmed by at least four Peridots. The Homeworld side shoved a couple of their own to the front and demanded that they check the work, as Emerald shouted that "Off colors and Traitors can't be trusted". These too, proved the finding correct. The gems decided that it would be best to stay put until the crisis was over. They separated into the two camps again and for the most part, left each other alone.

In the crystal camp, gems separated into friend groups, finding comfort in the familiar unless called upon for help by the main group, which in the following days was actually pretty often. Sapphires were called on to see what the future held, though none of them could see more than a day or two ahead. Rubies and Quartzes were sent to patrol the camp mostly to make sure nobody was injured, and if they were, the guards had vials of Pink Essence to administer aide. Peridots had convened to go over any new information, and to plug in variables given by the Sapphires. but there was no change in the situation.

A couple weeks went by and while Jet and Garnet's Sapphire were trying to combine their powers without fusing they both came to a realization, and called everyone over.  
"Stop trying to fuse!" they shouted together, much to the amazement of Sapphire's partner Ruby, and everyone else.  
Jet continued "Sapphire had a vision, we must be getting close to the end of the power funk. She saw that when we're able to fuse again, my, well Tourmaline's, over taxing everyone cause a glitch and we won't be able to unfuse. In fact the fist successful fusion will act as a magnet and everyone in the immediate area will be drawn into a fusion with them. I saw what she saw after holding her hand, and the vision changed, probably because I gathered more information from my perspective. We 'passed' the vision back and forth and soon it stopped changing. We have to work together with the Homeworld camp, but there's a solution of sorts. We have to separate into courts, the courts of the Diamond who made us. Purple, green and orange gems are with the most prominent diamond. Pearl, you'll be in White's group, as you're part of every diamond, but she is your biggest factor. There incidentally is at least one Sapphire from each court here, though most will be in Blue's, I know of a few violets for Pink, Padaparacha and other orange Sapphires for Yellow. There are exactly three clear Sapphires for White. Once the magnetic fusion is finished, the sapphire components will have enough future vision to know what to do next. We're not sure right now. We do know that we cannot meet up for some time afterwards, so it'll be best to figure out our abilities in the new forms. There is a crystal gem in every group, and they should be able to guide the rest of the components, but here's hoping that there's enough time before we can meet or coordination is going to be worse that Flourite, no offence to her components. That's all the information we have right now, we need to confer with the Peridots, and give the information to the Homeworld camp. No doubt some of their sapphires had similar visions and will need help making sense of it all."

Albeit reluctantly, once the visions were corroborated and the facts checked by Peridots on both sides, the Homeworld camp agreed to the solution and the four new camps were established. Perma-fusions said their goodbyes to components in differing camps, and even the few Homeworld sets were very emotional in the process. But true to Jet's word, there was at least one Crystal gem, and/or Off color in each camp. The Rubies in Pink, with Rhodonite chosen to be the magnet fusion, most of the Peridots in Yellow, a mega Peridot as the magnet, Lapis and Sapphire in Blue, a blue Actinolite from Flourite's components as their magnet, and of course Jet, B. Pearl, and Pearl in White, with Tourmaline as the magnet. There were enough ships and warp pads to get everyone to the final camping areas, where they were to wait for the cue to start fusing. Yellow went off into space on a ship, Blue warped to an abandoned colony, Pink went to the Garden, and White went to the Titan colony. Lars stayed behind to keep communications constant, and Terra, would occasionally shape shift a proxy body to assist, as it was the only thing she could do since she had been affected as well. But she was technically not a fusion. She was the reason nobody could stay on Earth though. If she got sucked into a fusion it would tear the planet apart. So for now they waited.


	11. Chapter 11

After only a couple years the cue to fuse began, the sapphires all having the same vision. In each area, the gems formed a circle with the magnet components in the middle. In Pink's garden, Rhodonite was herself for all of ten minutes, having enough time to thank the Pink and Purple Sapphires for the go ahead before everyone started to glow. In the other camps, similar events were occurring, the Peridot was surprisingly calm, with "The Great and Lovable" speaking for the fusion, but her invariably long winded speech was cut short as the Yellows were one of the quickest to start the chain reaction. Actinolite was glad to have at least some of herself back together, and she was very calm as she sat down to let everyone else in Blue's camp come to her.

In White's camp, something strange happened when Tourmaline fused, the normal chain reaction didn't start at all immediately. In fact, the White Sapphires were confused about why nothing was happening. Pearl asked if it would be okay to start with voluntary fusing and see if a larger fusion would be more help. When the sapphires couldn't think of a reason not to, Pearl herself walked up to her friend and held her hand out. Tourmaline accepted the pale hand into her own dark one and pulled her into a hug before they glowed and the gem who emerged introduced herself as Pearlecent Tourmaline. Standing taller now, the difference from Black was subtle, the eye gem being a smaller pupil in a rainbow iris, shoulder pads and slippers were added to the outfit, and the grey-scale now became a dim but vibrant rainbow, as if looking through sunglasses. Not long after this fusion occurred the gems glowed here as well, with a rainbow of light rather than white glows as was expected.

In each of the camps, once the gems combined there wasn't a proper form for the gem for some time, just a ball of light with gems swirling around in the middle. Voices would come from the midst of the light, similar to how Steven heard Terra before she became one mind. In Yellow's camp, the most vocal voices were Peridot and Jasper arguing, but other familiar and unfamiliar voices would drown them out. The ball of light was flashing and crackling like lightning. In Blue's the Lazulis and Sapphires were the most heard voices, and similarly drowned out by other voices, the light roiling and bubbling like boiling water. In Pink's Rhodonite and the Rubies were heard beneath the clamoring sound and the light looked like a rose on fire, calm and still on the bottom and frantic and chaotic towards the top. In White's camp, there was no noise, no loud voices overlapping and vying for the spotlight. This group found cohesion rather quickly and while the voices that did come from the light were distinct, it sounded more like a single person thinking out loud. The light took on a five pointed star, and was still and unmoving. The fusions did not take a true form for over a decade, as the voices gained more cohesion, and soon a distinctiveness of their own. Well, almost their own, the light started to sound eerily similar to their progenitor diamond, even Pink, the sound very much like the Diamond's own, and not even a hint of Rose's differences.

When the light began to form a body, the change was subtle, most so in White's, and slow, but over the course of a few years a person shape of light stood where a ball once was. Slower still was the solidifying until in each camp where hundreds of gems convened, one stood, not just sounding like her diamond, but strangely taking a similar shape as well. The only obvious difference was instead of one gem the body was speckled with lots of gems, looking like human freckles. Innately the four new gems knew to wait just a little longer before contacting earth or each other. They tried working with their powers, knowing the Sapphires inside could still see the future, though not as completely, it took the form of intuition rather than concrete knowledge. The peridots added intellect, Pearls the ability to project holograms, though only now as something they could touch. There was also enough of the Diamond's essence in one spot to partially mimic her powers as well, lightning energy crackled from the Yellow gem's hand and the intuition and intelligence told them it could stabilize and destabilize gem forms. The Blue gem could produce water around her hand, which they also knew carried emotion altering powers. The Pink gem grew plants in her hands though she knew it wasn't fully organic, could set them on fire without burning them up, and also knew that both these gifts could hurt or heal both gem and organic alike, though they also knew it was more helpful on gemkind. The White gem could produce a glow around her hand, that could be shot as a destructive force, take control of another gem (she knew there wasn't enough essence to take over more than one like her diamond) she couldn't take the mind of another gem, though she could take an aspect, such as what they saw or thought.

For centuries, about half the time predicted for pink's return, the four gems worked on their new forms, and powers, finding the little gifts available from their components, and finding the limits to the girfts from the diamonds. They then knew to contact each other and Earth, in a group video call. Terra and an older looking Lars, asked the most important question, "Who are you?" and the four gems responded together " Moissanite"


	12. Chapter 12

The Moissanites stood in front of the communicators without speaking for some time. Lars was unsurprisingly patient as he had to deal with Flourite's slow speech. The Gems spoke in unison again, an unforeseen consequence of the sapphires in all four of them "We are the Culmination, this had to happen, was always going to happen, for the good of gemkind. In mere months We will be able to move about, but We will still gather gems as We travel. Only the gems that will not alter us will be Combined, and We will stay Moissanite. When Pink comes back and Paragon unfuses, Their Programming will be reset. The Memories will be there, hidden, but they will return to being Conquerors, Tyrants, Narcissists, and Children. We are to Defeat them and return their memories. Failure to do it in time, and the Creators will come to destroy us all. Terra and all other Cluster weapons will fall apart, We will fall apart, The Diamonds will cease. We will become stones and shards instead of people. Lars and Lion will die. Any saved organics from the other Diamonds, will die. Homeworld will be the first planet to supernova. We must complete our mission to avoid this fate, and to do this we need all Gems. It is unfortunate to take on gems unwilling and unknowingly to fuse, but it cannot be avoided."  
"Will you be okay? All of you? Will we get our friends back when this is over?" Lars asked, now appearing almost 40, but his voice still held it's youth. Interestingly the Gems answered in turn, still finishing sentences but individually this time.  
"We will unfuse if we complete" Pink started  
"Our purpose. We will go about our" Blue continued.  
"Lives, as if this hadn't had to happen. Many gems will fade" White added.  
"Away, and we do not know who. Your friends will return when they are able." Yellow finished.

Ending the conversation, The Moissanites met up on a distant planet, and built a large ship big enough to hold all four of them, with their eventual growth in mind. Since they all incidentally had at least one Bismuth, White with the Crystal one, the construction went by fast. They set off with a map of colonies, and visited each one in turn to gather the gems. It was a sight to see streaks of light like warp streams flood from the planets and moons and in through small holes in the hull of the ship reaching the destined gem. Each stop only added a few inches to the heights of the amalgamations even though the "freckles" multiplied drastically. The trip took a long time, and they weren't ready until just before the fateful day of Paragon's unfusing. They sent a message to Homeworld, explaining what had happened, remembering and being thankful that Volleyball had not joined them that fateful day of Steven's Funeral. The nearly complete Moissanites orbited a planet just close enough to Homeworld to keep in touch, but far enough away to not start the pull on the broken planet.

The change in power to the pearls and zircons was already complete, Paragon having started to talk in a four layer voice rather recently, and was sequestered in a large antechamber awaiting her end. It was assured that the Diamonds would not be pulled in to the fusion, but the darkness cells would have to be opened for any unfaded gem to be integrated. Once this was done, Paragon contacted the ship directly, apologizing ahead of time for the destruction that would no doubt occur after their reemergence. They remembered who they'd used to be, though they were afraid of what would happen being rejuvenated at the same time. Especially with Pink being off color in the first place. The communication was ended and though the Moissanite ship was far away, the light from the diamonds unfusing was bright enough to be seen as a flash in the distance. A short time later the pearls came on the screen and reaffirmed what they just saw. it was determined that there was ample time to make it to the planets and form up, including time to train the powers needed. So that's what they did, the gems deciding to take a galaxy warp to the planet instead.

They arrived one by one, White, Yellow, Blue and Pink, and they gave each gem time to collect all her components before warping in the next one. When White came down, shouts were heard as gems would glow as if to fuse but stream off to the throne room instead some newer fusions were ripped apart, white components joining the ever growing gem, and the others jettisoned out a few feet away. News spread fast so that when White was almost done, the last gems being white's new zircon and pearl, the rest of the gems merely began to congregate in the tower square. Yellow came next and while there were a few yelps of surprise when fusions were split, the process went by much quicker. Yellow Zircon and Pearl figured they would be last and struck up a conversation while they waited, though they were interrupted in the middle of a word. Blue came down next, the Famethyst Amethysts were the first to join the stream of lights, with the few Jaspers already joined in Yellow, Carnelian was left alone to await pink. As soon as the last gems had joined Blue, Pink stood on the warp pad in front of Volleyball, the belatedly commissioned Pink Zircon and the rather small amounts of Rubies, Morganites, rare Sapphires and Carnelians, the last Famethyst sister being nowhere near another of her gem type. Instead of being last, Pink's personal gems were the first to glow, a smile on Vollyball's face at seeing such a similar likeness to her best friend's standing before her. The rest of the gems followed quickly and Carnelian was the final gem to go. She was stable enough to be able to hear Blue and Yellow in unison, "She saved the best for last." The lone gem nearly shed a tear before joining the rest.

The large gems waited for their last sister to finalize her form and they jumped down to the square to being sparring, training themselves for the coming battle. They knew that in order to restore the Diamonds they were going to have to poof them, which would prove difficult due to their resistance to their own powers. The Moissanites were also resistant, but they knew the positive properties of the powers, where the rejuvenated Diamonds would not. This battle would be long and grueling but they must prevail or when the creators came, they would be in a heap of trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

A few years went by as the gems worked hard to understand their powers, like what is a Diamond power and what came from their components. They could not summon any weapons, but they had basic powers that all gems had, such as shape shifting. They all had Pearls, so holograms and uncanny balance was available. Sapphires granted amazing reflexes, due to the anticipation of the future. The few Bismuths they had increased durability. Quartz, strength, Peridots and Zircons, logic, they had amassed a great many gifts without too much in the way of individual powers, but those that they received from the Diamond Essence itself. So it was those gifts they trained with. They started by simply invoking the powers first, making sure they worked, then started to tentatively turn them on each other for practice, getting stronger until they were able to inflict damage that could not just be shape-shifted away. Pink ended up with a swollen arm from Yellow's attack, Yellow, a scorch mark on one side of her face. White was blinded in a rebounded attack where she tried to steal Blue's sight, just as Blue shot emotional mist at her. Blue was not unscathed, as she still fell victim to the sensory deprivation and her eyes were wholly white. It took two years to recover from that attack, and the Moissanites went back to randomly shooting off their powers just to stay in practice.

They were not as prepared as they wished when the Diamonds reformed. Time was running out to complete their mission. White was the first to storm out of the towers, yelling nonsense, or rather in original Gemlish, a language lost after three eras. What could be gleaned from her rantings was she was looking for her Director or someone to tell her what to do. It was an unnerving sight to see the Queen of Homeworld reduced to an angry servant. Yellow was next, speaking more modern Gemlish, angrily calling for White, though what she used was closer to Momma White. She was confused when she saw her, not understanding her words clearly. Blue came out, scared and looking around for the older gems, smiling when she first saw them, then confused because they we not acting as expected. She started to cry in her confusin, getting the older gem's attention when they started crying as well. When Pink came out, the other Diamonds looked at her with horror, though none should recognize her, all felt uncomfortable, with an innate knowledge that she was off. It was after this that they saw the near reflections of themselves standing in the courtyard. Seeing their presence as an attack, or an attempt to replace them, the Diamonds attacked first.

White fought White, Pink fought Pink, and so on, none of the attacks ever making a difference on either side. White Diamond could not control the fusion, not for very long anyway. Yellow's destabilizing blast only caused temporary glitching. Pink had no real powers to use, as all of hers were discovered as Rose, but she gave it her all anyway. The ground took the brunt of the force, Homeworld almost spilling back in two after Steven had it put back together. Blue was the only one whose powers worked on her enemy, but the fusion could just work through it, and aimed calming mist right back. The fighting went on like this for some time until the Diamonds started to used their powers more in the way the Moissanites were, clarity slowly coming to their minds. Eventually the eight giant women just stopped, like White had taken control. The Diamonds dropped to their knees and gave up, their memories slowly returning, well all except Pink's, but she knew she was different. the fight was over, and just in time. White Moissanite was able to use a portion of Jet's power to quickly give the Diamonds the most prominent memories they needed, and the four fusions described what was about to happen. Horror fell across White Diamond's face as she brought her fellow Diamonds up to speed on their original creators.

Their conversation had just ended when a shadow loomed over the planet. A ship came into view, it had to be a ship, because a planet couldn't move like that. A light not unlike a Warp beam fell close to their position. A warp pad slowly built itself where the light fell. The eight gems knew they had to work together to defeat the coming enemy. They prepared themselves for whatever came at them, though even White was not ready for what happened as the last pieces of the pad came together.


	14. Chapter 14

*CLINK* the last piece snapped into place and the warp pad activated. Instead of the blue-white light that accompanied Gem pads, this light was yellow, and when it faded, four beings stood on the shiny surface.

They could have been mistaken for humans, if they weren't so big, each one the height and build of a Diamond, with their hair being a color match, except for Pink's counterpart, their hair was flame red, and being taller and stockier as well. They had looks of confusion when they saw the two pink gems in front of them, and there were murmurs between them, in no language anyone else understood. They fiddled with a pin on their clothing and soon they were able to be understood.

They explained that eons ago, they created self replicating photonic nanites. Placed in a shell of matter, the first swarm was planted in a star to create the first gem, White Diamond. She emerged with the knowledge to not only create other forms of gems, but other diamonds as well, with a program in place to create three more to spread out over the galaxy and beyond. By now the Gem empire was to have reached the creators home world, not a planet anymore but a large generational ship on the edge of the galaxy. When there was no return within a thousand years of the projected return, the creators sent the heirs to the gem project to find out what was wrong. A quick scan of the Diamonds and Moissanites saw the flaws in the original programming, including the production error that caused the Pink malformations. it was at this point that the beings decided the experiment was a wash and proposed destruction of the present gems, as a galactic sweep found no other coherent gems, Terra's signature being written off as a glitch. With no further explanation, the creators put in codes in a device on their wrists and the ship started making a noise, four lights on the bottom lit up and had a glow very similar to the corruption blast, but they had all four this time, which could mean utter destruction.

Pink put up a Diamond bubble around the eight gems, reinforced with White's bubble, Yellow and Blue found they could not create the same defenses, but Yellow added an electric field to the bubble, and Blue bolstered the Gems emotionally, filling them with pride and joy. The Moissanites also added their own defenses, Pink with fire, Yellow with more electricity, Blue with water, and White with pure light, the hope being that radiation would hurt the organic creators. As protected as they could be, they waited for the blast.

It hit, shattering the bubble, but bouncing away and hitting the warp pad the creators were still standing on. The pad blew up, throwing the creators, frying their devices. This sent the ship careening out of control, and it fell into Homeoworld's core, slowly melting in the plasma like lava. The creators picked themselves off the ground and pulled weapons. White, had a tower shield and lance-like weapon, which fired a light based projectile. Yellow, a set of sai, resembling destablilizers, and wrist mounted tasers. Blue had a device on their hand that shown various lights, when it was tested the gem's emotions went haywire, in the other hand was a whip that they could control the length of. Red, like White had a shield, this one more like Rose's but it changed shape, they also had a sword like Rose's, but along the spine of the blade was a barrel, a flamethrower.

They fought, the creators charging the gems, and engaged the Moissanites first, clearly assuming they had the upper hand. Without weapons, the fight was difficult at first, the gems merely avoiding the attacks as they could, but soon a plan was formed for offence. Pink wrapped the closest enemy in her vines, the thorns immobilizing their victim, and being half photonic, mostly immune to the organic weapons. Blue put her enemy in a bubble, like Lapis would do, giving them enough air to survive, but making it difficult. Yellow stunned her opponent, the electricity freezing the muscles and rendering them unconscious, she picked up the limp giant and threw them into Blue's bubble. White unfortunately, did not have much more than brute strength to use against an organic foe, and so all she did was punch them until they stopped moving, Pink M confirming they were still alive, and bringing them into the fold of her vines.

The diamonds stepped forward, and when all the foes were awake again, questioned what to do next. Yellow and Blue wanted to destroy them, as they we going to be destroyed. But Pink stepped in, she knew shattering gems was wrong, as was destroying organics, at least in the brutal way her sisters were describing. She looked to the Gem matriarch for support, then asked the prisoners, about their age and lifespan. With the information, she proposed keeping them, rather like pets, or cattle. They would die, of old age. White had a similar idea, and hers would be quicker than Pink's but slower than the other. Like Jet, who was formed in with organic components, so shall they make four new gems, and have them incubate in the creators. Yellow M proposed that this was actually an efficient solution, as her Peridot components, and there were a lot, calculated that it wouldn't harm them, just age them faster. The Diamond released a drop of fluid apiece, and shape shifted a finger into an injector. They placed the essence next to the heart of their creator counterparts, and then placed the creators in a cell to be Kept until their gems emerged.


End file.
